


Perfumes of Arabia

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Ineffable Instincts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Marking, Complete, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), One Shot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: When the newest Angel stationed in London runs into Aziraphale on the street, the Omega knew that the encounter wasn't going to mean anything good. When the newest Angel - the newest Alpha Angel - touches him? Tries to scent him despite knowing that Aziraphale already has a wonderful mate waiting for him back at the bookshop?Yeah, this means trouble.At least for the other Angel. For Aziraphale, well. . . Crowley does always enjoy remarking his claim and Aziraphale enjoys it just as much (and maybe even a little bit more).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Instincts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515203
Comments: 34
Kudos: 328
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Perfumes of Arabia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys 😊 This was written for the "Forbidden Fantasies" Bottom Aziraphale Zine that I was a part of earlier this summer, so if you've read that and this looks familiar, that's why. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and as always, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> **trigger warning: slight non-consensual touching (not by the Husbands), rough sex and extremely mild-violence**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

“ _Here’s the smell of the blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh, Oh, Oh!_ ”

— Lady Macbeth (William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_ Act V, Scene I)

* * *

The first time Aziraphale has any contact with the newest angel stationed in his area of London, he is walking down the crowded street, a basket of fresh rolls from the nearby bakery swinging off one arm.

It’s a pleasant day for the time of year. Although chilly, the air smells fresh, new, and crisp, like the first frost that settled along the grass just before a sunrise. Aziraphale gathers a deep lung-full, darting around a small group of pedestrians as they meander away from a display window.

It’s just as he’s passing underneath the local deli sign that the Omega and the stranger collide. 

Aziraphale feels the flash of holy power, blistering like a harsh desert wind across his skin, before the other angel slams into him from the front, sending his basket of rolls tumbling to the street below. Aziraphale lets out a sharp cry of shock as he slips backward, knocking his arse against the ground and scraping his palms.

“Shit!” The blonde hears before calloused hands are suddenly grabbing at his arms and pulling him back up. Aziraphale’s face burns. “I’m so sorry, sir. Let me just get that for you—” 

The scent of unfamiliar Alpha, bitter and sharp, fills his nose, and it takes all of Aziraphale’s strength to not gag. 

_Not my Alpha. Not my mate._ His mind screams, his skin crawling. _Not safe. Not good._

Aziraphale jerks back from the unwanted touch, glancing up as he rises unsteadily. “No, no, it’s quite alright, I can get it. Thank you.” 

The other angel doesn’t listen, however, he just continues to grab at the rolls still spinning on the rain-soaked concrete. His dark hair’s pulled up in a bun, and Aziraphale watches as he reaches up to tuck a loose strand behind his ear before looking back towards the shaken Omega. 

Green eyes widen behind thin wireframes, and the Alpha halts with a piece of bread held mid-air. 

“You’re Aziraphale.” He gasps out, breathless. “You, you—”

Aziraphale gives a nervous chuckle, reaching over and grabbing the roll from the other angel’s loose grip. He miracles them, along with his dirt-streaked clothes, clean with a snap. 

“Why yes, that would be my name. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?” 

“Oh, yes, right!” Straightening up, the brunette clears his throat, holding out his free hand for Aziraphale to shake. “My name’s Samuel. I just transferred - well, was _appointed_ \- as Guardian Angel to this part of London by the Archangel Gabriel himself.” 

Aziraphale swallows, gritting his teeth. _Gabriel, that bastard._

“That’s nice,” Aziraphale says, hesitating slightly before taking Samuel’s hand in his own and giving it a firm shake, the other being’s grip slick with sweat. He forces himself to smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Samuel.” 

Green eyes bore down into blue and Aziraphale shivers in discomfort, pulling his hand away with more force than necessary. Reaching up to rub at his Mating Mark, the Omega takes a half-step back, tugging his cream coat further down his waist. 

All around them, people continue to weave between the two angels, and Aziraphale silently wishes one person would stop, would maybe ask for directions, or see if he needs any help.

No one does, and Aziraphale swallows again, his throat catching.

Glancing up, Aziraphale watches as Samuel looms above him, a good head taller than Aziraphale. The other angel’s shadow draws black, crossing the pavement below them, inching closer like tar. His Alpha scent is around them both now, stale and acidic.

The blonde angel clenches his fist at his side, biting his tongue to stifle a whine of discomfort. He tries to shove away his fears, knowing they are only his Omega instincts attempting to force themselves to the surface. 

He’s being irrational, that’s all, everything’s just fine, Samual is only being friendly.

 _Everything’s fine._

“The pleasure is all mine, Guardian of the Eastern Gate,” Samuel says, his voice low and smooth as he gives a small bow. “You are quite the mystery. The others, well, they had quite a lot to say about you.”

“All good things?” Aziraphale gives a dry chuckle. “No, bother. I’m sure they’ve told you all about my - my fraternizing and mate—”

But Samuel only shakes his head, reaching up to push his glasses further up his nose. Aziraphale follows the movement with his eyes, tensing when the Alpha leans closer to be heard above the buzzing of humans and traffic.

“Oh, no.” The other angel sighs. “I mean, _yes,_ but I don’t listen to them. They told me not to get near you, to be honest - something about hellfire, I think - but I couldn’t resist. You are even more beautiful than they could describe, after all, and I wanted to see if you _smell_ just as wonderful.”

Then, before Aziraphale has a chance to snarl and snap, to bare his fangs in warning, Samuel leans in close, his warm, ozone breath ghosting over the blonde’s neck as the Alpha inhales deeply. His lips-- _too dry, too cold_ \-- barely graze Aziraphale’s neck, and the Omega is suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea.

“Yes, yes.” Sam sighs again, thankfully straightening back up before Aziraphale could rip his face off. “You smell absolutely heavenly, little Omega. Too bad that demon stink’s all over you, though—”

“Excuse me,” Aziraphale snaps, metaphorical hackles rising as he leans sharply backward. “That ‘demon stink’ is my Alpha.”

“Right,” Samuel frowns, tutting. “Anyways, I’m going to be stationed here for at least a few more weeks, so if you ever want to, I don’t know, grab a coffee or take a walk, let me know. It would be a blessing to be able to gaze upon your lovely face for longer than these few, wonderful minutes, sweet thing.”

Aziraphale laughs, a short sound that feels as uncomfortable coming from his mouth as he feels making it, taking another step backward. He nearly sighs in relief when the Alpha doesn’t seem intended to follow him. 

“I had best be off now, Mr. Samuel,” Aziraphale says after a few seconds of tense silence, grabbing his basket. “Best of - of luck to you.” 

“Of course.” Samuel waves him off, smiling widely, his eyes trailing down Aziraphale’s body in a way that makes the Omega feel exposed. Vulnerable. “See you around, my dear Aziraphale.” 

Then the Alpha is swishing around, his dark coat snapping around his legs. Aziraphale watches him go, feeling his insides begin to twist with anxiety and fear that causes his entire body to shiver. He knows that his scent is bitter with it, knows Crowley will smell it as soon as he gets within ten feet of the shop.

_Everything’s fine._

Glancing around him, Aziraphale snaps his fingers in a silent miracle. Almost instantly, any trace of Samuel’s scent is gone from his skin, his own fear-scent fading as well until there is no remainder of his encounter with the new angel. Nothing besides the anxiety still eating away at his insides.

No sense in upsetting Crowley over something this insignificant, after all. 

Sighing to himself, Aziraphale gathers both his thoughts and belongings, trying to ignore the way his heart still pounds and his breath is just a little bit too fast. He hurries back to his bookshop, the November air sending goosebumps rising along the pale, exposed skin of his upper neck. 

Tugging the door open, Aziraphale welcomes the warm air that surrounds him, stepping across the threshold and pulling the door closed. Instantly, Crowley’s essence, _his Alpha_ : warmth and fire and something deep and almost dark, settles around him and Aziraphale nearly whimpers in relief. 

“Angel?” Crowley calls from the backroom, the sound of his mate’s voice washing over the angel like a calming wave. “You home?”

“Just a second, darling,” Aziraphale responds, pulling off his coat and hanging it up on the hook. “It’s gotten a little bit chillier today—” 

Suddenly, familiar arms encircle his waist, and Aziraphale can’t help the small squeak he lets out in response, relaxing back against Crowley’s chest after a second. Crowley’s scent, warm and spicy like a crackling fire, wraps around Aziraphale, and he sighs in bliss.

His Alpha growls, the vibrations rumbling down Aziraphale’s back, and the Omega lets out his own purr in response, baring his neck. Crowley wastes no time in attacking the offered skin with kisses and nips, his arms tightening around Aziraphale’s waist. 

“I-I need to put the rolls up, dear,” Aziraphale says, holding up the once dirt-smudged and slightly dented bread basket so that Crowley can see it over his shoulder. “They’ll get - _ahh_ \- get stale.”

“I think I can think of something I want to taste even more.” Crowley hisses, licking a hot stripe up the underside of the Omega’s jaw, and Aziraphale felt his knees go a little weak in response. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Just let _\- oh -_ let me put the basket up, Sir.” 

Crowley sighs. “Fine.”

With an exaggerated huff, Crowley steps back and releases Aziraphale, allowing his Omega to lead him into the small kitchen in the back. Aziraphale senses his Alpha’s gaze lingers on the sway of his hips and the blonde wiggles, just a little bit. Setting the bread up on the counter, Aziraphale watches as the demon hops onto the available space, his long legs making the jump look almost too easy. The Omega rolls his eyes with a small laugh, accepting the offered kiss when Crowley turns toward him. 

“Anything nifty happened today, dear?” Aziraphale asks once they both pull back, reaching under the cabinet to grab a small stack of plates. “I know you said you were going to, oh, what was it? ‘Cause mayhem and have fun’?”

Crowley shrugs above him, one hand reaching down and gently tucking a stray curl back from his mate’s neck, his fingers brushing against Aziraphale’s Bonding Mark. Aziraphale leans into the touch with a nearly silent whine, straightening back up.

“Nothing much, ssssweetheart,” Crowley drawls, leaning back against the counter. “Stuck some gum on the sidewalk and caused some unnecessary traffic jams. You know, the usual.”

“Oh, that’s very nice, darling.” 

Crowley shifts forward, resting his arms against his knees and leaning his chin against his palm. His yellow eyes glow in the soft light from overhead, half of his face cast in a gray shadow. 

“And you, my beautiful Omega? How was your day, hmm?” 

Aziraphale pauses for a split second, swallowing before turning away from his Alpha and setting the plates on the countertop. “Fine. I, uh - there was a new pastry, some type of caramel cake, I believe, at the bakery and-and let me tell you, it was just scrumptious.”

“That’s nice.”

Suddenly, Crowley’s behind him again, arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist, lips brushing against his neck. His grip has changed, however. This time it’s stronger, firmer, more possessive, and Aziraphale immediately melts backward.

“Alpha—” He whines, but Crowley cuts him off.

“Did you think,” Crowley hisses, pressing against Aziraphale, surrounding the now whimpering blonde until his stomach presses against the counter. “That I wouldn’t noticccce, my dove?” 

Aziraphale gasps, tilting his head to the side. “Notice w-what?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know.” Crowley scoffs, kneading at Aziraphale’s quivering thighs with his dull claws. Aziraphale whines. “I can just ssssmell him all over you, baby. His lust, his desssire to take what’s _mine_.” 

Aziraphale tries to think, arching his arse into the firm line of his mate’s hips. “But-but how did you—”

“How do I know?” Crowley shifts, holding Aziraphale back, ignoring his husband’s whimper of protest. “How do I know that some- some Alpha was near you, was all over you, smelling you, _lusting after you_?”

Aziraphale moans, his belly pooling with both desire and embarrassment, and he nearly ducks his head in shame. A gentle hand under his chin, however, stops the movement, and the angel forces himself to meet his Alpha’s wide, golden eyes. Crowley is trembling against him; lips pulled back in a snarl of distaste and possessive rage, pupils meer black slits against the bright yellow. 

“My dear, darling Omega--” Crowley’s voice is a near breathless whisper, his forked tongue grazing the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. “--you forgot to erase his scent from your clothes.” 

_Oh._ Aziraphale freezes, his mouth going dry. _I’m a bloody idiot._

“Why did you try and hide it, hm?” His Alpha asks, slowly turning Aziraphale around so that his angel is facing him. Crowley’s palm is still cupping his chin, his thumb slowly swiping along Aziraphale’s cheek. “You know you can tell me anything, my love?”

Aziraphale nods. “Yes, yes, my dear, I- I know. Of course, I know. I just- it seemed silly, after all. Samuel’s a new angel, just got sent here from Heaven a few days ago. It didn’t seem right for me to, well, worry you about something like this.”

“Did he make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Uh, uh,” Aziraphale tugs at the loose buttons of Crowley’s black jacket, needing something to do with his hands. “Quite so I’m afraid, darling. But it’s not a big deal--” 

Crowley just sucks in a deep breath, fangs glistening in the golden light. “And did this new angel, did he _touch you_?”

Aziraphale shifts his gaze from his husband’s beautiful eyes to stare at the wall behind him. His lack of response, however, seems to be enough for Crowley because the ginger snarls, releasing his hold against Aziraphale’s chin to wrap both arms around his waist once more, tugging the angel until he’s squeezed up against him. 

“Where?”

Aziraphale frowns. “Pardon?”

“Where did he touch you?” 

Crowley’s entire frame is shaking now, his Alpha scent nearly overpowering, but still, it’s not enough for Aziraphale. The memory of Samuel’s hands, of his horrid smell and his too smooth voice; his _wrong hands_ and his _wrong touch and his wrong lips_ against Aziraphale’s neck; plays through his mind and the Omega isn’t even aware of the distressed sounds he’s making until Crowley growls. 

It’s the growl of an Alpha, deep and rumbling, full of authority and command. It’s something Aziraphale can’t ignore even if he wanted to, and he slumps forward, baring his neck so fast that Crowley has to steady them. 

“Your neck?” Crowley asks, not even waiting for Aziraphale to nod before he’s leaning down, kissing and sucking at his Omega’s offered skin with little, muffled grunts of possessive pleasure. 

“M-More.” Aziraphale moans, tugging Crowley closer. The heat between his legs is almost unbearable with his desire, his love for his Alpha. “ _Please-_ -”

“Patience, patience, darling,” Crowley mutters, moving his lips up and down his husband’s neck until there isn’t a single space that doesn’t smell like him, that isn’t baring his marks. “You tried to hide this from me, remember? Tried to hide your anxiety - your fear - from me, from _your Alpha_. You know that’s not good for you, baby.”

“Oh, I know.” Aziraphale whines, choking back a sob when Crowley gently backs him up, pressing him against the counter. “I’m s-sorry, Alpha, I’m so sorry, _please_ \--” 

“Shhh,” Crowley soothes, carefully lifting Aziraphale, squeezing his Omega’s plump arse in-between his fingers as he places the blonde up onto the table. The breadbasket rolls off the counter, spilling to the ground with a sharp crash, but neither of them seems to care. “I’m going to take care of you, alright? I know you made a missstake earlier, and I know that _you_ know. Can you be a good boy for me right now, though?” 

“Yes!” Aziraphale nods. “Oh, Crowley--”

Crowley shifts forward, looming above Aziraphale, dark and possessive like a clear winter night. He takes a step closer, stretching so that he’s caging Aziraphale, covering the blonde. Aziraphale leans back, the granite countertop cold underneath him, baring his stomach to his Alpha, tilting his chin back and raising his hands above his head. 

The sight of him, his neck marked and scent still bitter with leftover distress, sprawled out below Crowley, willingly displaying such an open and trusting submissiveness? It must be the Alpha’s undoing because Crowley’s snapping away their clothes before Aziraphale can even whimper. 

The sudden, cold air against his skin sends goosebumps rising along Aziraphale’s body and the angel shivers, opening his legs wider as Crowley hisses above him. 

“You are just -- just so _beautiful,_ ” Crowley whispers, leaning back. His forked tongue darts out, tasting the air and his dick twitches, full and standing at attention against his stomach. “Ssssso perfect, yes, my Omega. _Mine_.” 

Aziraphale squirms, feeling the heat pooling between his legs grow. He whines, trying in vain to thrust up against his Alpha’s warmth. Crowley growls low in warning, golden eyes blazing in the half-light, and he reaches over, holding Aziraphale’s hips down with one hand. 

“No, no, no.” He tuts, smoothing his palm down his Omega’s jiggling thigh when Aziraphale keens. “We both know who’s really in charge here, don’t we, dove?”

“Y-You.” Aziraphale gasps, moaning when Crowley reaches down, pinching one of his rosy nipples in-between his dull claws. “Always. _Ah - Sir -_ ” 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Crowley nods, using his other hand to stroke himself, pumping his fist a few times until his stomach is smeared in glistening precum. “Y-You’ve just got to-to - _ngk_ \- lay there and look beautiful.” 

Before Aziraphale has the chance to respond, Crowley’s slinking away from him, sliding so that he’s on his knees at the edge of the counter. The ginger, using a bit of demonic strength, gently grips Aziraphale’s ankles, tugging his whimpering mate until the angel is resting against the edge above him. 

Catching onto what his husband is planning, Aziraphale scoots his lower-body closer, moving so that he can carefully place his legs onto Crowley’s shoulders, parting his thighs on either side of his Alpha’s head. Crowley wastes no time in leaning forward, his hot breath ghosting over Aziraphale’s glistening folds and the angel wiggles. 

“This--” Crowley growls, tongue darting out, swirling against the smooth, sensitive skin of Aziraphale’s inner thigh and the blonde moans. “--This is _mine_.”

Crowley nips once, a tiny bite that stings more than the ones against his neck, a warning for both Aziraphale and the invisible threats the angel knows his mate has created in his mind. All of the faceless Alphas, harping after his angel, imagining the demon’s mate strung up in their own home, in their sheets, with their scent all over him, banished from the demon’s mind.

“Yours.” Aziraphale agrees, because it’s true. 

Crowley travels upwards, leaving little nips and licks and kisses all over Aziraphale’s skin. It’s possessive and hot, and _not enough_. Aziraphale’s center aches, walls clenching as he squirms, feeling his arse scrape against the counter below him, the coolness a stark contrast to the heat burning from both inside and outside. 

“Mine.” Another bite, this one on Aziraphale’s left leg, sharp and quick. “Only mine.”

“ _Oh-_ -Yours.” 

“Mine.” 

Crowley’s tongue-- _his glorious, magnificent tongue_ \-- slides closer and closer to Aziraphale’s pussy, getting just a few centimeters away before Crowley draws back, continuing his nips and kisses, whispering praises all the while. The Omega throws his head back, frustrated tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

“Oh, Crowley--” He whines when his mate draws backward again. “Please, _please_ touch me.”

“I am touching you, my love.” 

“N-No,” Aziraphale shakes his head, starting to bring his hands down, to tug his husband closer and _finally_ be filled, at least a little bit. “Alpha--”

Suddenly, Crowley growls in warning, standing up to gently but firmly place Aziraphale’s hands back above his head. Aziraphale lets out his own grumble, the sound soft and high-pitched, tilting his head in submission. 

“Keep those hands to yourself, angel.” Crowley orders, sitting back down with a small kiss against Aziraphale’s ankle. He gets himself situated again, swallowing when the sight of his mate’s delicious cunt comes into view. “Tell me what you want. Ussse your words, my beautiful Omega, sssince you had such a problem doing that earlier, yesss?” 

“I-I want you to touch me, make me yours.” Aziraphale whispers. “Your tongue - _oh ga_ h -”

Aziraphale cuts himself off to moan, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. Because Crowley, his smirk evident, has leaned forward, shoving his tongue as deep into Aziraphale’s cunt as possible. He swirls the tip around, raking it across Aziraphale’s walls, twisting until he finds that one spot that causes the blonde to see stars. 

“Yes, _yes, oh--_ ” Aziraphale pants, throwing his head back, his eyes rolling. He thrusts his hips as much as Crowley’s grip allows, clenching his fists above his head. “Al-Alpha, fuck, don’t-don’t stop, _gah--_ ” 

Crowley hisses, reaching down with his free hand to swipe across his aching cock, pumping himself in-time with the thrusts of his tongue. Aziraphale clenches around him, using his legs to tug the demon as close as possible, pressing Crowley until he can feel his mate’s nose against his clit. Crowley, chest rumbling, brings his hand up after a second, fingers coated in his precum. He hums, once, a deep vibration that nearly causes Aziraphale to squirm completely off the countertop, before he shifts his head just enough to press his fingers far into Aziraphale as well. 

The orgasm overcomes the angel before he can even get the chance to warn Crowley.

His entire body tenses, a shriek of pleasure tearing through his throat, and the Omega rides it out, spilling his juices against the counter, and Crowley swallows as much as he can, shifting back once Aziraphale whimpers. 

The overstimulation is wonderfully painful, and Aziraphale’s chest heaves as he looks up at the light overhead, the soft yellow glow turning into a faded gold-gray with each slow blink. Finally, Aziraphale comes down, nuzzling into Crowley’s palm when his Alpha leans above him. 

“Doing okay, baby?” The demon asks, his gleaming eyes alight in pride and love. “That felt good?”

“It was-was wonderful, darling.” Aziraphale whispers, tilting his chin down enough to press his own kiss against Crowley’s knuckles, letting out a thankful sigh when his Alpha miracles him clean. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dove, but we aren’t done yet.” 

“I certainly hope not.” Aziraphale laughs, allowing Crowley to carefully help him sit up. He eyes his Alpha’s still hard dick with a frown, leaning forward when his husband nods his consent. “You weren’t just going to - to leave it like that, were you, Sir?”

Instead of answering, Crowley reaches out, gently helping his mate stand up once more. Ignoring his Omega’s confused stare, Crowley quickly summons Aziraphale’s kneeling mat, the tartan pattern vivid against the white tile underneath. 

“Kneel.” He orders, pointing down with a snap. 

“Yes, Alpha.”

Aziraphale complies, already feeling the familiar heat start to build up in his stomach again. He sinks to his knees, the intimate press of his mat against his skin, causing him to sigh. He shifts until he’s comfortable, blinking up at Crowley through his lashes. 

The light overhead casts the edges of Crowley’s red hair in its soft glow, a devilish halo that Aziraphale has no problem worshipping. 

His Alpha’s always tall, of course. His lean body is usually curled up, however, slumped in a position to strike. Sometimes he’s loose, flowing like the dark clouds of a new summer storm. When Aziraphale is kneeling, that all changes. Crowley becomes firm, straightens up to his full height, his forever swaying hips stilling until he’s the perfect air of control and command. 

His dick doesn’t seem to abide by these unspoken laws, and it twitches a few inches from Aziraphale’s face. The Omega feels his mouth water at the sight.

“Good boy.” Crowley praises, his skin soft as he gently brushes a few stray curls from Aziraphale’s forehead. “My brilliant Omega, yesssss, just perfect for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

Aziraphale nods. “Always.”

Crowley smiles, fangs gleaming. He reaches out, his long fingers carefully wrapping around the back of Aziraphale neck, pressing against the Omega’s Mating Mark. Aziraphale jerks forward with a gasp, more slick sliding from in-between his legs as he groans, eyes fluttering shut. Crowley chuckles, taking a small step forward.

“This Mark--” Crowley says, gently tapping the bite with a finger, “--is _mine_. It means that you’re mine, my darling dove.”

“Only yours.” Aziraphale squirms, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he opens his eyes once more, glancing up at his Alpha from under his long lashes. “Can-Can I--?”

Crowley lines up his dick, shifting his legs until Aziraphale can stretch out, gently kitten-licking the tip. Crowley growls at the sensation, his hips thrusting upwards once before he takes a deep breath, stealing his jaw as his eyes flash gold. 

“SSSuck.” 

Aziraphale doesn’t waste any time. He leans fully forward, hands obediently at his sides, taking Crowley deep into his mouth until he can feel his Alpha’s cock at the back of his throat. He hums, smoothing his tongue down the shaft, feeling Crowley’s fingers dig into his curls and tug. Aziraphale whimpers at the slight sting, bobbing his head, Crowley’s growls and grunts above him vibrating the Omega’s mouth. 

“So good, so wonderful _\- fuck_ -” Crowley hisses, finally giving up on staying still and ramming back, fucking into Aziraphale’s wonderful mouth when his Omega moans in bliss. “So beautiful, yessss, just made _\- ah fuck, fuck -_ for my cock, aren’t you?”

Aziraphale hums in affirmation, curling his tongue around and giving a particularly hard suck, enjoying the groan of pleasure Crowley lets out above him. Twirling his hips downwards, Aziraphale can feel his pleasure begin to build up again, the fabric underneath his knees quickly becoming soaked with his juices. 

Both of their scents fill the air around them, clouded in primal, possessive bliss and love, and both tear through Aziraphale, his instincts as an Omega and an Angel rising until he can practically taste them. He makes a high, keening sound in his throat, pressing himself both downward and forward, needing to be filled in every way.

“Alpha--” He speaks around Crowley’s dick, watching as his husband immediately stops his thrusting, glancing down at Aziraphale with a frown. “Please--”

Crowley’s smokey scent goes bitter in concern for a second before he smirks at the need he can clearly see swimming in Aziraphale’s pleading blue eyes. Giving one last, deep thrust into Aziraphale’s slack lips, the demon forces himself to pull out of his mate’s wonderful, warm mouth with a grunt. 

“What is it, my love?” Crowley coos, swallowing down another groan at the sinful sight that is his Omega, kneeling willingly before him, his mouth wet with cum and spit, lips red and gold curls wild. “Use your words.” 

Aziraphale swallows, his thighs parting as he sits back, his lust-filled scent getting stronger as more slick spills from his aching cunt. “I need you to- to fuck me, Sir. I need you to erase _him_ from my mind. I need it--I need _you_ , my dear, please.” 

“Of courssse.” 

Aziraphale squeaks as Crowley suddenly reaches down, lifting the Omega into his arms with an ease that makes Aziraphale whimper. His whimper quickly turns into a moan as Crowley flips him over onto his stomach, the hot press of his mate’s muscular chest against his back causing tingles to spread throughout Aziraphale’s body. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, angel, that the only name you’re going to be able to even think about is mine.” Crowley snarls into his ear, his tongue gently grazing the shell. 

Aziraphale whines, presenting his neck, spreading his legs wider as he feels his Alpha’s hard cock rubbing against his arse, smearing his leftover spit and cum along Aziraphale’s lower back. Aziraphale’s juices drip along his walls, sliding down his trembling thighs. 

Crowley growls at the submissive display, one hand coming around to grip along his Omega’s waist, his other braced against the cold tile underneath them. 

“Make me yours again, Alpha--”

Aziraphale has barely gotten the words out before Crowley lets out a feral snarl, his scent surrounding them, the fire and heat, and warmth filling Aziraphale. His Alpha pulls him backward, carefully lifting his legs higher against himself, using his knee to angle Aziraphale just right. 

Aziraphale lets out a strangled howl of pleasure as Crowley finally sinks into him. 

His Alpha’s voice fills the room, deep and vibrating as he bottoms out, his hips resting against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale clenches his walls, tightening his pussy around Crowley’s dick, milking his Alpha in little hot, pulsing flashes. The demon rumbles, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Aziraphale’s left shoulder, pulling all the way out of his Omega before slamming back in with the speed of an enraged Alpha.

Once started, Crowley doesn’t seem to be able to stop.

Aziraphale _never_ wants him to stop.

He fucks into Aziraphale over and over again, voice nearly unintelligible with possessive pleasure, speaking gibberish around the love bites he presses against his husband’s shoulders and neck. Aziraphale groans, head rolling, angling his hips backward, finally giving up and leaning fully forward, spreading his arms out in front of him as he lifts his thighs higher. 

The sound Crowley lets out is more animalistic than not, and Aziraphale is nearly dizzy with need. 

His Alpha speeds up even more, using his long legs to cage Aziraphale in, surrounding the angel until he can lean all the way backward, pushing into Aziraphale with so much force that the Omega’s surprised the very ground doesn’t completely cave in. The floor is cold against his forehead, and Aziraphale nuzzles into the tilt. 

The demon’s words are crackling, growling low from Crowley’s throat as he pants, broken up by claims so deep they vibrate through Aziaphale’s entire being.

“You take - _my Omega, mine, mine_ \- my cock ssso good, baby. M-My perfect, beautiful mate. My Azzziraphale. My angel. Mine, _minemine_ \- Gonna fill you up with my ssseed, mark you all over until that-that _\- ngk -_ that bastard can’t even _look_ at you without knowing just _\- fuck -_ who you belong to.”

Aziraphale doesn’t even bother trying to form words, his mouth slack and eyes rolling as he gets filled again and again _and again_ . He whines and whimpers and keens, making any sort of sound he can think of to get his Alpha to go faster, _harder,_ to finally knot him and claim him like Aziraphale has needed since the moment Samuel ran into him under that stupid deli sign. 

“A-Alpha - _ah, ah_ -” Aziraphale keens, eyes rolling as he lifts his hips higher, pushing back into his husband’s thrusts with weaker ones of his own. “P-Please, need - need you, _only you_ , only--”

Finally, Crowley hits that _one spot_ that causes Aziraphale to jerk, his pleasureful wails increasing in volume as his Alpha slams into his G-Spot, his teeth finding Aziraphale’s Mating Mark at the same time. 

“ **_Mine._ **” 

The pleasure that overtakes Aziraphale causes his vision to go white, static filling his ears as he orgasms with a loud yell. Crowley follows him after a second with a scream of his own, his cum filling up Aziraphale until the angel can feel it dripping in between his pulsing folds and trembling thighs. 

By the time Aziraphale finally comes down, his throat is raw, and he blinks a few times, swallowing at the feeling of his Alpha’s strong arms holding him upright. 

Crowley’s knot expands once he sinks against Aziraphale, draping himself across his husband’s back, his tongue tracing warm circles around the blonde’s freshly bitten Mating Mark, soothing the slight sting. His dick is still pressed into the Omega, filling him up with both his knot and his seed until Aziraphale almost can’t tell where his own body ends, and Crowley’s begins.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Aziraphale falls limp with a whine, shifting on the now soaked cushion underneath him as his body trembles in the aftershocks. Crowley shushes him, pressing soothing kisses against his shoulders and neck.

“You--” Crowley’s breath is hot against his skin, and Aziraphale nuzzles closer. “--You alright, dove?”

Aziraphale nods, allowing his Alpha to carefully rearrange them so that they are on their sides, the hard kitchen tile beneath them suddenly turning into the soft mattress of their bed with a quick snap of Crowley’s fingers. Slowly gathering Aziraphale back into his arms, the demon presses a few quick kisses on his mate’s forehead, nosing along Aziraphale’s soft golden curls. 

“Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispers, wiggling until he can cuddle into his husband’s chest, the feeling of being claimed and loved and cherished so powerful that it nearly takes his breath away. “And I-I’m very sorry, for lying to you earlier, for trying to hide what that other Alpha did.”

Crowley hums, tightening his hold against Aziraphale’s waist, his dick twitching once against the angel’s walls before stilling once again. “Now he definitely won’t bother you ever again, right?”

“I certainly hope not, my dear.” 

“If he does, I’ll just have to fuck you even harder, hm?” Crowley flashes Aziraphale a smile when his angel laughs, the demon’s eyes like two fallen, golden suns as he glances down through the darkness of their bedroom. “I love you, my beautiful, darling Omega, so bloody much.” 

Aziraphale presses a sweet kiss against Crowley’s chest, right above the demon’s beating mortal heart. The complete relief that fills Aziraphale’s veins is nearly as good as the feeling of Crowley surrounding him and Aziraphale sighs in bliss. 

“I love you, too, my wonderful Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🥰 Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing!


End file.
